fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Suited Precure Senshi
'Sailor Suited Precure Senshi '(セーラー適されプリキュア戦士 Sērā Suited Purikyua Senshi--Literally translates to Sailor Suited Soldiers) is the opening of the fan series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. The full name is shortened with the word "senshi" added to it. The singer is Sayaka Nakaya. Synopsis The opening begins with a shadow moving away revealing the full moon and the Moonlight Kingdom. Queen Artemis--crying with tears of joy--is seen blinking once with a smile on her face, her tears flew across the screen sparkling like stars. Then five shooting stars--representing the five Pretty Cure--fly across the screen, creating the logo. The scene cuts to Bunny running off to school with her arms spread out, daydreaming about her being Sailor Moon. Then it was interrupted by Tensaimi waving hello to her and she waved hello back. The two held hands, Bunny now daydreamed about her being Sailor Moon and Tensai being Sailor Mercury and the two held hands with their arms spread out. Then Hono walked off to her school and waved to Tensai and Bunny. The two let go of each other briefly to wave at Hono before holding each others' hands again. Kokennin is seen watching the three girls go on their way to school and walks to his school. He is seen daydreaming about the Pretty Cure as he is doing so. Twilight, Bunny's mascot, watched the interaction and smiled. Then she looked up at the sky and saw a vision of the Moonlight Kingdom destroyed. She laid her ears back and lowered her head. Then Twilight began to cry. The scene cuts to a short transformation with Bunny and Tensaimi. Now as Pretty Cure, they saw a Form-Changer scaring a crying little girl, then fight against it together. Cure Flare joins in on the battle and the girls defeated the Form-Changer. The little girl is then shown jumping up and down for joy, thanking the Pretty Cure. The last part shows the three Cures in their Cure forms posing with Twilight and Masked Tuxedo is standing behind them in the background before everything freezes and the opening ends. Changes Starting from SSPC07, there are some changes. For example, Itsuki is seen chasing a white butterfly after Bunny and Tensai wave to Hono. Hono is seen smiling in amusement at this before resuming walking off to her school. Bunny and Tensai wave to Itsuki and she waves back. Itsuki holds Tensaimi's other hand and the three girls run with their arms spread out. Bunny daydreams about her, Tensai, and Itsuki being Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter respectively. Then the three girls started skipping happily. Kokennin saw this and chuckled before walking off to school. Twilight smiled at this then turned her head to the side and sighed sadly, thinking about the Moonlight Kingdom's destruction. The part where the girls fight is changed. An elderly man turns into a Form-Changer and the girls are having a hard time trying to defeat it. Itsuki came and helped the three girls and defeated the Form-Changer. The real elderly man approaches the four girls and shakes hands with each of them, thanking the Pretty Cure. The last part shows the four Cures in their Cure forms posing with Twilight and Masked Tuxedo standing in the background. Starting from SSPC09, there are some changes. For example, Amaimomo is seen running off to school, smiling and waving at the girls as she is doing so. Then the others smile and wave back before going off to school. Kokennin was impressed with Momo's speed and walked off to school. Twilight and Dusk, Momo's mascot, watched the interaction and smiled. Then the two saw a vision of the destroyed Moonlight Kingdom. Both lowered their heads. Dusk sighed sadly and frowned while Twilight started crying. He put his tail around her in a comforting gesture, she glares at him at first but then smiles at him and he smiles back. Twilight is seen running with the four Cures chasing a rogue Form-Changer who keeps changing from a nurse, to a middle school student, an elderly woman on a motorized wheelchair, to a police officer, and to a news reporter before revealing its true form. The four Cures are fighting it but are having trouble and Twilight tells Dusk to get help. Momo is seen finishing her concert to a crowd of cheering fans when she sees her mascot tapping on the window telling her the others need help. She nods, waves to the crowd, and runs off transforming into her Cure form. The four girls were about to be defeated when they saw Amaimomo defeat the Form-Changer all by herself, much to the others' amazement. The last part shows the five Cures in Cure form posing with Twilight and Dusk while Masked Tuxedo stands in the background before everything freezes. Starting from SSPC11, the girls fight a rogue Form-Changer the same way, but the Cures are in their Caped forms, and perform ''Pretty Cure Quintuple Energy Attack ''to purify the Form-Changer. Then they use their upgraded moves to defeat Empress Kurai Tamashi. The pose is still the same. Starting from SSPC20, the girls fight a Form-Changer the same way, but the Cures are in their Caped forms while Bunny is in her upgraded form Cure Rainbow Moonbeam, and performs their purification attacks. Then they use their finishing attacks against the Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure. The opening now ends with the Cures in their normal forms with their mascots Twilight and Dusk and Masked Tuxedo is in the background before everything freezes and the opening ends. Lyrics Japanese Lyrics English Lyrics Opening Characters Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam/Cure Rainbow Moonbeam Tensaimi Aquano/Cure River Hono Akano/Cure Flare Itsuki Oak/Cure Timber Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano/Cure Lovely Kokennin Hatsuno/Masked Tuxedo Twilight Dusk Queen Artemis Form-Changer Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure Trivia *The opening is about daydreams, how wonderful they are, and how they can take you anywhere. *This is the first opening to have a song about daydreams. *The title has "Precure" instead of "Pretty Cure". *This is the first opening song to have Pretty Cure shortened to Precure and having the word senshi in the title. *The slow instrumental of this song plays as the ending song in SSPC00 (Pilot). *The singer for the song is Sayaka Nakaya; she is the same singer who sings Happiness Charge Pretty Cure's theme song. Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure